Magical Love
by Elf Asato
Summary: Duoeveryone Duo has magical powers and chooses to use them by changing his old boyfriends into animals....


Magical Love  
By Elf Asato  
  
Title: Magical Love  
Author: Elf  
Warnings: AU, lemony-lime, squickiness...implied bestiality?  
Pairings: 2x3, 2+1, 2+4, 2+5, 2+6  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing at all! *cries* Such a shame, yes, I know...  
Summary: Duo has the *strangest* habit of turning his old boyfriends into animals....  
Notes: I had trouble with the title...if you can think of a better one please let me know! Oh yeah, turtles make "squirtle" sounds...deal with it.  
Dedication and Big Thanks?: I dedicate this ficcie to Triste who helped me come up with a couple of things and basically gave me overall inspiration...especially at that one part ;)  
  
  
The Maxwell household was busy with various squawks, barks, and Duo yelling at them to shut up. "Okay, fine, fine, talk to me!" he stated angrily as he turned heel in the bathroom to stare at the brown dog sitting calmly in the floor, barking.  
  
"You can't start dating again...it just isn't right...we can't have another one," the dog said calmly, staring harshly at the sight of his flippant master braiding his hair, running all sorts of glitter stuff through it.  
  
"Well, I am, so get over it," Duo snapped as he continued to fool with his hair, glancing at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Besides...what makes you think we'll have another one? You never know...this could be the one...."  
  
The fact that his dog was talking didn't seem to faze Duo at all. "...Like so many of us?"  
  
Duo just scoffed and accused, "You know, *you're* the reason we never get to have any fun around here. You're just too pessimistic, Heero."  
  
"Your idea of fun differs from ours," a small voice stated from inside Duo's bedroom. "I, for one, do not like being turned into a pig."  
  
"That's 'cause you were a being sexist pig, Wuffie...get it?" Duo smirked as he called to the voice. "Besides, it gave you a break from being a turtle, right?"  
  
If turtles could growl, that's what Wu Fei would be doing.  
  
It never *once* occurred to Duo that his pets talking might be strange. "Duo, you can't go out there!" a voice squawked. "I *will not* let you ruin another life!"  
  
"*Ruin another life?*" Duo spat out as he marched into the living room. He stood in front of the hanging birdcage and glared at the canary inside. "Quatre...dear, dear Quatre.... Have I ruined *your* life?"  
  
Quatre squawked, "I'm a bird! A frickin' canary!"  
  
"You know, you're just *screaming* out, 'I want a cat' you know that?" Duo smirked as he tapped the cage bar. "I would like the idea of a cat very much...you give me a reason...."  
  
Quatre stood up erect on his perch and was silent, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Thought so," Duo laughed as he turned back to fix himself up for his date. He sighed, trying to pick out the right hair tie. "Quatre, Quatre...dear Quatre."  
  
Duo was an enchanter with the power to turn anything and anyone into whatever he wished it to be. His current hobby was turning all his past boyfriends into animals.  
  
Quatre was his most recent. Their relationship had been going just fine - until they actually went on their first date. Quatre talked incessantly which really annoyed Duo because he wanted to do all the talking. Although he loved to talk, Quatre hated cats and birds, so Duo thought it was only fitting when he decided to turn him into a canary.  
  
Wu Fei had been the one before Quatre. Duo really liked Wu Fei...he did. The Wuff-man (as he called him) was affectionate, exciting, and fun to be around. However, he wanted to take things a little too fast. They had only been dating about a month when Wu Fei suddenly popped out the idea of marriage. Duo decided to turn Wu Fei into a turtle, since he was in such a rush to do things.  
  
Heero, though, was Duo's first boyfriend. Duo *adored* Heero, but the other was always aloof and distant to him. He placed Duo second to his work, which *really* ticked his magical lover off. Duo claimed he was unaffectionate and cold, so he only thought it was fitting that he turn him into a dog - man's best friend.  
  
Duo currently wanted a cat, however, but before that, he wanted actual true love. When learning magic, he had been so preoccupied with the whole animal thing that he never learned how to perform love spells - and therefore, his love life was less than up to par.  
  
With every date, he kept on wishing.  
  
"I have a feeling..." Duo said as he winked at Heero who continued to stare at him, "...that tonight I'll get my wish."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"...So, do you like animals, Trowa?" Duo asked as he flirted with his date after he took him home that night.  
  
Sitting on Duo's couch next to him in the living room, Trowa nodded. "...Yeah...I love them...."  
  
"That's good," Duo smiled as he snuggled next to him. So far, it was turning into a pretty good date, although his newest catch didn't speak that much. "Heero," he called as he made a kissing noise, "come on, Heero."  
  
Reluctantly, Heero got up from his spot in the corner and slowly walked over to Duo where he was pet and kissed lovingly.  
  
"Hey, Tro," Duo said, putting his arm around his date. "This is my dog, Heero."  
  
"He seems very well behaved," Trowa commented. Before he could do anything else, Heero started growling ferociously at him.  
  
"Heero!" Duo reprimanded harshly as he gave Heero an evil eye.  
  
Immediately, Heero stopped his growling and hung his head low with his tail as he walked at a crawling speed back to his spot.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Trowa," Duo flirted yet again as he clung onto his date's arm, looking at him with Bambi, googly eyes. "...He just doesn't like some strangers...."  
  
"...No, that's okay..." Trowa said as he leaned back on the couch. "...Bird's cute. Is that a canary?"  
  
Nodding enthusiastically, Duo hopped up to Quatre's cage. "Yeah, he's a beautiful canary. His name is Quatre...wanna meet him? He's *really* nice."  
  
"Uh...sure," Trowa said as Duo took Quatre out of his cage and sat back down next to his date.  
  
"He's really sweet," Duo said leaning close to Trowa as he held Quatre in his hands. "Want to hold him?"  
  
Nodding, Trowa stuck out his finger and Quatre eagerly hopped on. "...My, you're beautiful, aren't you?"  
  
Without warning, Quatre hopped on Trowa's shoulder and began squawking loudly in his ear.  
  
Quickly, Trowa handed the bird back to Duo and rubbed his aching ear. "...Loud, too...."  
  
Duo still had their talk spell off so he had no idea what they were saying, but he could guess that Quatre was trying to warn Trowa not to go out with him.  
  
"...Uh...nice bird," he managed to say as Duo carefully removed the squawking canary off his shoulder.  
  
Duo just laughed and aggressively shoved the screeching Quatre back into his cage. "Yeah, he's a talker," he said apologetically as he set himself by Trowa again, setting his hands on his knee, stroking gently. "So, what do *you* like to do?"  
  
Looking at Duo's hands on his knee, stroking gently, Trowa smirked slyly at him, "I like to play the flute and read."  
  
"Read?" Duo asked with interest as his hands moved higher up his date's leg. "What do you like to read?"  
  
Giving another sly smile, Trowa said softly, "Oh...*various things*." He felt Duo's hand massaging and caressing his thigh in strokes, the very touch of his fingers like electricity - shooting into his with every touch and movement.  
  
"Mm, I like to read *various things*, also," Duo muttered sultrily as he leaned in closer to Trowa, his hands massaging harder, intensifying the feeling he was giving his date. "Maybe we could...read...together?" He knew he was *obviously* flirting and had the intent on expanding upon that and hopefully getting in bed with Trowa - even though it was their first date.  
  
Trowa's eyes sparkled with repressed energy and playfulness as he gave Duo a smirk and said, "...I'd like that...a lot." He gasped suddenly as he felt his date's hands move farther up his leg, caressing the inside thigh and brushing against him, sending chills up Trowa's spine and an electrical current racing through him. His eyes shimmered with pleasure as Duo leaned in closer and lightly brushed his lips before sucking on Trowa's bottom lip slowly. "Mmm..." he moaned softly as Duo's hand brushed against him and the other ran through his hair.  
  
Duo chuckled mischievously as his hand ran up under Trowa's shirt and felt of the well-toned chest. "Nice" he muttered smugly as his fingers played upon a nipple.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
He smirked and ran his tongue from Trowa's swollen lip across his cheek. "So...you said you worked in the circus...?"  
  
"Yes...as a clown and acrobat," Trowa muttered as he partially shut his eyes, enjoying what his date was doing to him. Besides feeling Duo's tongue prod his ear, he felt some sort of electricity flow through them wherever they touched.  
  
"Clown...and *acrobat*, eh?" Duo whispered mischievously as he licked Trowa's earlobe teasingly. Slowly bringing a hand to Trowa's thigh, he squeezed gently and added, "...Can you show me...some *positions*?"  
  
Trowa cupped his date's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes. "Absolutely," he said softly as their lips crashed into each other in a blinding kiss. The jolt of energy Trowa felt was enormous and he surrendered himself to Duo's seductive touch rather quickly.  
  
Their tongues wrapped around each other gently at first, then harder as they began to battle for dominance. Raising a hand up to stroke Trowa's cheek, Duo quickly won and his tongue dove in deeper to fully capture his date's sweet taste. "Mm, Trowa," he said softly as he broke the kiss briefly to catch his breath. He quickly pressed his lips against Trowa's again and kissed ferociously with passion, sending waves of energy flowing through their bodies.  
  
"Squirtle."  
  
They both stopped kissing and blinked.  
  
"Squirtle."  
  
"...What's that?" Trowa asked curiously, looking into Duo's surprised eyes.  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged as he stood up off the couch and grabbed Trowa's hand, helping him up.  
  
"Squirtle."  
  
Following the "squirtle" sound, Duo led Trowa (conveniently) to his room. Wu Fei was in his little glass box, staring intently at the two in the doorway.  
  
"Squirtle."  
  
"...Do turtles go 'squirtle?'" Trowa asked curiously as they stared at the little green turtle. He never remembered turtles going "squirtle"....  
  
"They do now," Duo laughed as he gave a wink to poor Wu Fei. Closing the door behind him, he went back to Trowa, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and kissing him softly - the energy flow strong and consistent.  
  
Heero was quite annoyed when Duo closed the door and began growling. He *really* wanted to keep an eye on his ex...that's *just* what they needed...another pet. Heero barked at the closed door, growling softly as he heard Trowa moaning and Duo talking in a low tone.  
  
"Squirtle."  
  
Quatre squawked as Duo emerged from his bedroom with Wu Fei in his glass box and set him on the kitchen table. As he made his way back to the bedroom, he whispered to them, "Interrupt me tonight and you *will* regret it."  
  
With a big smile on his face, he skipped into his bedroom to his awaiting date and shut the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That morning, after Trowa had gone home, Duo sashayed around the kitchen in a wonderfully happy mood. He turned a butter knife into a sparrow just for the heck of it (*zap*), but changed it back when it fell over, not being alive in the first place.  
  
Heero growled softly as Quatre squawked bluntly, "You're in a good mood this morning. What'd you take?"  
  
Duo gave a mischievous smile and chirped, "I took a dash of Trowa with my coffee this morning. Very good." He danced cheerfully around the kitchen, his feet almost gliding along the floor.  
  
"...Why are you dancing in the kitchen? You don't do anything in there anyway," Wu Fei asked grumpily from his box on the kitchen table.  
  
Shrugging, Duo laughed and admitted, "Just seemed like the right place to do it. What - do you want me to dance on the roof?" He paused before anyone of them could answer and added, "If I could get a second date with Trowa...mm."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and lazily rolled over on his side. "Wake me up when you've realized this whole thing is completely stupid."  
  
Playfully, Duo bent down and put a finger on Heero's nose. "Well then you're going to be asleep for quite some time, Hee-koi!"  
  
Heero just ignored Duo as Quatre screeched, "What you're doing is *completely* wrong and immoral! You need need to stop it NOW!"  
  
Growling, the dog agreed.  
  
Duo let out a mock exasperated sigh and said, "Geez...you guys are no fun. No fun at all. I need fun...hm...I'm going to call Trowa and see if he wants to come over tonight!"  
  
Wu Fei rolled his little beady turtle eyes and sighed a little turtle sigh.  
  
"Aa, don't roll your eyes - I'll roll that little head of yours...." Duo muttered as he slid over to the phone and picked it up. Like some kind of magic, his fingers flew through the carefully memorized number.  
  
"...Don't you think he's going to want his sleep after last night...?" Quatre asked warily, perched on his water dish. "I mean...he just left here not even an hour ago...."  
  
"Shut up," Duo whispered to him as the other line rang. He started talking when it picked up.  
  
"Who in their right mind calls a guy an hour after he just left their house?" Wu Fei muttered. "Weirdo."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The insane barking from Heero told Duo that his date had finally arrived later that evening.  
  
Taking brisk steps out of his bedroom, he yelled for Heero to shut up as he went to answer the door. Luckily for everyone, Duo had the talk spell off for his pets. "Trowa!" he greeted warmly as he swung the door open.  
  
Trowa stood on his doorstep, smiling softly while carrying a bouquet of flowers in his arms. "...Duo...."  
  
"Daisies!" he exclaimed when he saw what the flowers were. "My favorite! How did you know?"  
  
Embracing Duo as he gave him the flowers, he admitted as his date led him inside, "Lucky guess, I suppose. You just seem like a daisy person to me."  
  
Leaning forward to smell of a daisy, a priceless expression of pure contentment and joy ran across Duo's face. "...Trowa, they're beautiful! I love them!"  
  
"I'm glad," Trowa muttered softly as he leaned over to give Duo a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
Heero growled angrily as Quatre squawked and Wu Fei did that little turtle thing....  
  
Ignoring his pets, Duo pushed away softly and ran his finger over Trowa's lips, muttering slyly, "Were you planning on taking me anywhere tonight...? ...I sure wasn't planning on going anywhere."  
  
Trowa gasped slightly at the jolt of energy he felt on his sensitive lips as his date's finger ran over them. He kissed the tip of it slowly and replied, "Not if you weren't."  
  
"Good," Duo smiled as he replaced his finger with his mouth.  
  
The burst of energy he felt was dizzying and made him feel light-headed as he parted his mouth for Duo's tongue to capture his own in a blinding kiss.  
  
Ignoring yet again the protests his pets were making, Duo moaned softly and pressed himself against Trowa, his hands going to the back of his head, pushing the two of them closer as his tongue explored.  
  
Reluctantly Trowa broke the kiss, his head slightly bent in embarrassment as he looked to his side where Heero and his tail bristled, growling dangerously. "...Are...are you sure he's...safe?"  
  
Snickering, Duo explained, "He wouldn't dare do anything I didn't tell him to."  
  
As if to put himself at ease, Trowa nodded his head, "...Alright." He stopped though, and suggested, "...*here*, though?"  
  
A broad smile crept along Duo's face as he teased, "You don't want it?"  
  
"No! I do!"  
  
Fluttering his eyes seductively, Duo whispered in a low voice as he leaned closer, "Well...shall we move ourselves to the bedroom now?"  
  
A slight blush growing, Trowa nodded as Quatre squawked violently.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Duo!" Trowa cried out, not caring what happened as long as that incredible sensation never died. The ever-familiar electrifying energy coursed through him as it coursed through Duo - both of them now the same. "Oh Duo...!"  
  
It never really registered to Duo that Trowa called out his name in his moment of building ecstasy. In fact, he wasn't quite sure what he had been calling out himself. The only things he heard were the sounds of the two of them making love and Heero's non-stop barking. Neither bothered him too much, though.  
  
"Trowa!" he panted breathlessly as they moved to their own set rhythm, their own beat, their own dance. He felt himself giving to Trowa in all three aspects - physically, emotionally, and spiritually. A certain blood - a spark of magic - pulsed through them as one, joined in more ways than physically.  
  
All he heard was "Duo!" before he felt Trowa's eventual climax and release. The spasm and tightening of his muscles was too much and knew he wasn't far off from giving everything he had to the one he was sure he loved.  
  
"Trowa!" he cried out, "I...I...I'm...!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"Meow."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Duo motioned his newest date to sit on the couch beside him. "Go on, sit down and make yourself at home, Zechs."  
  
Nodding silently, Zechs sat down beside his new boyfriend and looked around, seeing the bird in the cage, the dog sleeping next to the TV, the turtle in it's little box on the kitchen table.  
  
Immediately, a cat jumped up into Duo's lap and stared at Zechs with its green eyes.  
  
Petting the cat's brown fur, Duo cooed as he kissed its ears, "Aw, how's my little Trowie-chan?"  
  
Heero barked and Trowie-chan darted off, Heero chasing him close behind.  
  
Snickering at something known only to him, Duo leaned closer to his date and asked a simple question.  
  
"So, do you like animals?"  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Sorry if it was a little bit fast...it seems terribly fast to me, but I don't really want to slow it down.... Oh, and another sorry for the squickiness and implied bestiality . 


End file.
